Some vehicles are designed with a sunroof cooperating with a passenger compartment. Generally, the sunroof includes a glass component that is movable to selectively uncover an opening in the roof of the vehicle. To attach the sunroof to the vehicle, whether in a top load operation or a bottom load operation, the entire sunroof, including a frame and the glass component, are installed in the vehicle as a single unit.